


Ever The Professional

by PocketSizedWolf



Series: Toshiko Tales [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Geisha, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSizedWolf/pseuds/PocketSizedWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness and Toshiko Sato stay late in the Torchwood Hub on Halloween night. What will happen when Jack discovers his weakness for Geisha's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever The Professional

The day it had happened, Jack had arranged a Torchwood Halloween party.  
He chuckled to himself as Owen walked into the Hub, not really playing along, with a fake bolt stuck either side of his neck, pretending to be Frankenstein.  
"Didn't think a dead man would have to dress up" he'd scoffed "I'm pretty much walking Halloween myself"  
Jack rolled his eyes at this, but appreciated Owen's effort, even if it was a minimal amount. He glanced up as Gwen walked in, dressed head to toe as Wonder Woman  
"Why do I get the feeling you've owned that costume for years?" Jack raised an eyebrow, a grin on his face as he admired the way his second-in-command looked.  
"Because I have? I was born to be Wonder Woman, you know that" Gwen smirked, sitting at her desk and looking extremely out of place. Jack smiled at her before laughing softly as Ianto walked into the room  
"A jedi?" Jack's expression remained one of amusement as Ianto shrugged and muttered something along the lines of 'it's my favourite childhood movie', before heading off to make coffee.

"Anyone seen Tosh?" Owen's head popped up from the Med Bay and he looked around at the dressed up team. If he was honest, Gwen was looking especially hot in her Wonder Woman outfit. Jack, being Jack, was dressed as a man from World War Two. Owen thought that was probably cheating but then, being a dead man playing Frankenstein was probably cheating too.  
"No, not yet.." Jack said, frowning "She's usually first here.." his voice trailed off as his eyes met the hem of a red, extensively decorated kimono, reminding him, briefly, of the time he spent in Japan during the war. Her face was painted white, her lips red. Her beautiful eyes were lined with black and red, and her hair.. wow. Jack finally understood what had taken Toshiko Sato so long to get into work.

"I worked in Japan once, you know" Jack Harkness told the back of Tosh's head as she worked at the computer. The rest of the team had gone home, even Ianto who had to attend his sister's fancy dress party on both her's and Jack's orders.  
"I think you've mentioned it before" Tosh smiled softly at him over her shoulder before continuing to tap away on her computer, her make up and extravagent dress not distracting her one bit. Ever the professional Jack thought, finding himself extremely attracted to the Geisha-fied Toshiko.  
"I bet that look turned a few heads on the way in?" he laughed, almost nervously. Jack Harkness didn't do nervous, but something about Tosh that night was making him feel it. "Tosh why don't you take a break? Come on, we'll share a bottle of wine" he raised an eyebrow. Toshiko looked at him and shrugged  
"Why not" she smiled, following him over to the old battered sofa.

"It was SO not like that" Toshiko giggled, her body leaning against Jack's as he poured her another glass of white wine. They were already on their third bottle.  
"It was."  
"It WASN'T. Owen was the one who suggested opening it up, I just happened to be the idiot he persuaded to do it" she mused, taking a sip of wine.  
"Oh you're not an idiot.."  
"I was then. Back then, I'd have done anything for him, you know that." Jack nodded, sympathetically  
"And now?"  
"Well, obviously I still love him to bits.. but he'd dead - there's no future in it.." Jack sighed softly, placing a reassuring hand on Tosh's knee. Then suddenly, she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back, his hand slipping up her kimono as her fingers fumbled over his buttons, popping each of them in turn in a professional, yet timid fashion. Her skin was smooth, soft to the touch, and Jack found himself even more turned on just by the feel of it. Brushing his hand higher up her thigh, he felt her lace panties, and growled in approval. Tosh's eyes closed slightly as Jack's lips met her neck and he slowly began to work open the kimono, raising an eyebrow in surprise when he discovered that her lace panties were all she was wearing beneath. He smiled as she opened her eyes and their eyes met, just before Jack bent down to take one of her nipples between his lips, sucking on it softly.

Toshiko leaned forward, shrugging her kimono off completely as her fingers pushed into Jack's hair. Despite her love for Owen, she had often fantasised about Jack. 'He'll shag anything if it's gorgeous enough' she had joked once to Gwen, but she'd always found herself wondering why he'd never tried to shag her. Was she not gorgeous enough? She suspected not, but here he was, proving her wrong. She jumped slightly as Jack's teeth pressed down on her nipple, the mixture of pain and pleasure erotically charging her body and she tugged on his hair.

Once his shirt was off, she forced her fingers up his t-shirt, pushing it over his head, taking a moment to admire his body. For a man over a hundred years old, he was looking good. In a rare dominant moment, she pushed him back onto the sofa, straddling his waist as he smiled sexily up at her, his fingers running over her nipples as she worked off his belt and went to throw it aside. With a touch of his hand on her arm, she paused. He removed the belt from her grip and placed it just below the sofa, on the floor with a simple statement:  
"You never know when you're going to need a belt"

Though that sentence had filled her with a slight fear, it also excited her and she found herself swiftly removing his shoes, socks, trousers and underwear until he lay beneath her, completely naked.

Without a word, Tosh moved between his legs, taking his cock between her lips. Jack hissed in pleasure, placing his hands behind his head in fear that he may try to force his fingers into her elaborate hairstyle and end up ruining the whole moment. Toshiko didn't seem to notice. Her concentration was on the job in hand, as it usually was. Ever the professional. Her fingers lightly traced his balls, teasing and taunting him with the gentlest of touches, her lips ran up and down his shaft, her tongue flicking occasionally across the tip as she attempted to bring him close to climax. It didn't take long. Jack had become so aroused by her Geisha look that he'd been nearly rock hard when her lips first slid down his shaft, and a mere four minutes after that first contact, he came in her mouth.

Within a minute, Jack had pinned her down and was kissing her passionately, tasting his own cum on her tongue. His fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her panties and in a single, fluid movement, he had them off, and they were by his belt on the floor.

"I don't think I've ever realised how beautiful you are, Tosh.." Jack's voice came as a whisper, but it sounded loud in Tosh's head. She smiled at him, her make up still perfect due to the true Geisha style she had used to apply it. Jack's fingers ran down her sides until he reached her thighs. He spread her legs gently, kissing her lips. Pushing gently into her, he trailed his lips down her neck as his fingers trailed back up her body, brushing over her nipples lightly, pinching occasionally.

Toshiko felt like she was in heaven the minute Jack entered her. He was larger than most men, certainly larger than she'd ever had before. She could feel herself stretching with his every thrust, but his shaft brushed against her clit with every movement he made, and she found herself completely in heaven, throwing her head back and moaning softly into the vastness of the Hub. Jack loved the noises she made, from her gentle squeak when he touched her clit, to the low moans she made every time he increased his speed. He didn't want to hurt her, and Toshiko was so petite and fragile that he knew that should he fuck her the way he and Ianto usually did, it would cause her pain. No, Toshiko was a delicate flower, and he intended on bringing her to climax in a slow and gentle way.

As he increased the force of his thrusts, he found himself slipping deeper inside Tosh, and her louder moans told him that she was enjoying it. He knew she was about to have her first orgasm when her nails dug into his chest. A second later, the muscles of her vagina were milking his shaft, squeezing gently as her chest rose and fell rapidly. Jack came soon after, triggering another orgasm on Toshiko's part.

He kissed her softly and pulled her into his arms. She was still panting gently, her eyes looking up at Jack's face. After a few minutes, she rose silently, slipping her kimono over her shoulders and returning to her computer, leaving her lace panties lying beside Jack's belt. Jack watched her. Everything about the way she moved was incredibly sexy, and what made her more sexy than anything, was the one thing that set her apart from the rest of his team - even after an hour of 'love making', even after two orgasms, Toshiko Sato was ever the professional.


End file.
